


Oil and Care

by Ribby



Series: Leather and Oil [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more things than Aragorn's gear needing oil and care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Care

  
Aragorn looked up from his work and found Boromir staring at him, mouth slightly open.  
He glanced up at the sky and realized how long he'd been lost in his work. "I've missed dinner, haven't I? Truth to tell, I'm glad... Sam is a fine cook, but rabbit stew after the fourth day..." Silence. "Boromir!" Silence.  
Boromir did not look up, not once. "Boromir!" Sharper. Boromir's eyes refocused, still wide and startled. He had been staring at Aragorn's hands. Hands that were... still slick with oil.  
Aragorn's smile turned wicked. It seemed there was something _else_ needing oil and care.  



End file.
